


Insufficient and Irrelevant Information

by ladyofsorrows16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsorrows16/pseuds/ladyofsorrows16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Anna Light was an insolent hardheaded absolute pain to everyone around her. She was also a brilliant girl, she had great and wonderful ideas, and saved many people from themselves just by talking to them she could solve any problem as if it were the simplest task.  Granted people only asked her help if they were in dire need as she would first tear that person to ruins with only truth, but on this day she met her match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufficient and Irrelevant Information

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going but I'd love comments and ideas if you help you get credit and a follow if you have tumblr I'm wholockianofthemcrmy btw :) enjoy

Iris walked calmly to the café where the odd man on the phone has asked she knew it’d be trouble, but what’s the fun in life without trouble? “Hello”, the man said, holding his hands together as he looked her over. “Hello sir, you may call me Iris”, she said politely.  
“I am Mycroft, and I already knew your name.”  
I would hope he dose, at least this means there is no restrictive code to follow. She thought.  
But she said, “Oh, well why do you need my help, sir.”  
Her smile was icy, as was his stare.   
“I need you to work with my younger brother to help diagnose the suspect in a case he is working on.”  
“Sorry, I don’t do criminal backgrounds, and I don’t do cops.” She turned to leave.  
“My brother is far from a cop but he is like you a brilliant mind always looking for the next puzzle, always willing to break the rules in favor of ideas theories, always finding the next loophole…” His voice trailed.  
“Your brother sounds like a true man of science but, he couldn’t honestly want to work with me. I’ve been told I’m very hard to work with.” Actually she’d been told far worse but wouldn’t go into detail on that with a stranger.  
Mycroft laughed.  
“Did I say something funny, Mr. Mycroft?”  
“You are just like him, here’s his number ring him if you change your mind,” And he left.  
Later than night Iris was sitting in her flat reading about psychoanalysis when she found herself thinking how nice it could be to meet someone anyone with whom she could discuss theories, So she called the number Mycroft had given her.

“Bloody hell it’s two in the goddamned morning what could you need,” the answering voice said.   
“My apologies, but I was told to call this number if I was interested in a good puzzle, something about a criminal profile. Honestly it sounded mundane anyway,” She said.   
John was shocked silent if he hadn’t known he’d be sure he had just heard Sherlock’s twin sister talking but Sherlock only had a brother, Mycroft that annoying git.  
“You must be looking for Sherlock, he is probably awake let me find him,” John said.  
“Alright”   
“Hello,” Iris heard an annoyed man say.  
“Hello I am going to help you profile a murderer, apparently” Iris said.  
“Oh you must be the woman Mycroft told me about, I’m Sherlock, and your name is Iris right?”  
“Yes”


End file.
